Daiichi no Puresento: Kurisumasu no Monogatari
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: The First Present - A Christmas Story. Lockon buys a present for a certain someone, and Haro runs around with mistletoe! A cute drabble for Christmas!


**Title:** _ "Dai-ichi no Puresento: Kurisumasu no Monogatari"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **General/Seasonal

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"._

**Author's Note: **This story was written as a Christmas drabble for Lockon X Tieria fans, and for Lockon X Feldt fans!

* * *

**第一のプレゼント****  
****クリスマスの物語**

**Dai-ichi no Purezento  
****Kurisumasu no Monogatari**

**{[( The First Gift )]}  
{[( A Christmas Story )]}**

**

* * *

  
**

Floating…

Drifting through space, through the bulkheads and compartments, to be more precise.

It was always a strange feeling that Lockon Stratos still hadn't gotten used to.

"Haro?" he called out, glancing around corners as he passed, hoping that he could find the small robot soon.

The little guy was holding onto a present for him, something that he had picked up on his last trip to Ireland. A Christmas present that he wanted to give before the night was up.

Christmas Eve…

But the more Lockon searched, the more elusive Haro proved to be.

Sighing, the young man planted his feet, hair floating around his face, as he tried to decide where to look next.

His decision never came however, as suddenly there was a tapping on his left shoulder.

Neil Dylandy turned around, coming face to face with a seemingly embarrassed Feldt Grace.

At least he thought she was embarrassed… since she was blushing and looking down at her feet.

"Lo… Lockon…" Feldt spoke softly, obviously trying to gather her courage. "I… That is to say…"

Smiling, the Gundam Meister put his hands on the girl's shoulders, "Hey, it's alright, Feldt. Really. What is it you wanted?"

But she only blushed all the more, looking like she would bolt any second.

Neil tilted his head to the side, regarding the girl for a long moment.

Then he noticed it…

Many of the corridors had been trapped with Mistletoe.

Including this one.

'_Did she stop me here on purpose?'_ the sniper mused, wondering how he should handle this delicate situation.

After all, Feldt was only fourteen!

However, the didn't make Lockon's realization any different… Feldt liked him, though if it was as an older brother figure, or a crush of sorts… the man honestly didn't know.

So, to keep the girl from stammering herself silly… Lockon bent down to her level and gently pressed his lips to the pink-haired girl's own.

If Feldt was blushing before, she was simply lit up like a Christmas light now.

After a moment, Neil stepped back, hands still on the girl's shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Feldt."

Looking up at him, Feldt couldn't say anything at first.

"By the way," the Irishman spoke, trying to lighten the mood. "have you seen Haro?"

Feldt nodded, pointing down a side corridor. "He… he went that way a little while ago…"

Smiling, Lockon pushed off from the floor and floated down the hall, "Thanks." He added with a wave, going about his business.

Left standing there, hands clasped together over her chest, Feldt watched the sniper leave.

"Me… Merry Christmas, Lockon…" she whispered, before smiling as well.

* * *

"Haro?! Come on, buddy… this isn't funny!" Lockon called out, landing again and looking for any sign of the orange robot.

Nothing…

His boots pushed off the floor, sending him down another side hall.

Strangely enough however, it didn't take long before he stumbled across a small wrapped present.

"Finally!" Neil spoke happily, reaching down and picking up the present.

It was the very one which Haro was _supposed_ to be looking after. The small gift was wrapped in gold paper with a red bow, and actually shaped like a small book.

The contents however, were something only the sniper knew.

"Lockon?"

Turning to the voice behind him, having been momentarily distracted by the present, the man smiled. "Yo, Tieria."

Sighing in frustration, feet planted on the corridor floor, Tieria Erde folded his arms over his chest. "I thought you were supposed to be at the Christmas party for the crew?"

"Oh, yeah…" the Irishman laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggled to figure out a good excuse.

Anything but the truth.

"What's that?" Virtue's Meister asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, violet eyes fixed on the present which Lockon had been trying to hide behind his back.

Neil knew when the jig was up…

"It's a present."

Tieria rolled his eyes, "Yes, Lockon… I can see that."

An exasperated sigh escaped Dynames' Meister, "I meant it was a present for you. I… well," thrusting the present out toward the shorter man, Lockon continued. "I meant to give it to you later tonight during the party but…" carefully, Tieria took the package, "Well, Haro was supposed to hold onto it for me and he's gone missing. I finally found it," Neil jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "Just here in the hall."

Strangely enough, Tieria was looking at the gift as if it might explode any moment.

"Something wrong?" Lockon asked, a hint of confusion and worry in his tone.

But Tieria shook his head, "No it's… it's just I've never gotten a present before."

Before Lockon could even begin to question that however, the purple-haired man continued.

"I mean… this is my first Christmas celebration so…"

Laughing, Neil smiled. "I'd get you drunk in celebration of the occasion but… well… you just don't seem the type."

One thin eyebrow arched, "Right… so… do you want me to open it?"

"Of course!" Lockon replied happily, watching his fellow Gundam Meister in anticipation. "It's yours and it _is_ Christmas Eve."

Lithe fingers pulled apart the bow, the ribbon floating in midair near Tieria's hair, before tearing off the paper carefully.

Inside was a small leather bound book with slightly yellow pages. Upon opening it, Tieria realized that the book was blank.

"What?..."

"It's a journal." Lockon replied. "I know I know… pen and paper is outdated and everything… but I thought that something with an old world feel to it… well, that you'd like the change of pace."

For a long time, Tieria said nothing. He simply turned the pages of the book slowly, looking over its leather binding and the thin strips of brown leather that were meant to be tied to keep the journal closed.

"I…"

Violet eyes raised to meet with a green gaze and Tieria struggled for a moment to bury his emotions.

Through it all, Neil didn't say a word.

"Arigatou… Lockon…"

That eventual whisper was reward enough for having bought the present in the first place. Smiling, the Irishman nodded. "You're more than welcome, Tieria."

"Gotcha! Gotcha!"

Looking up above their heads, both Gundam Meisters found Haro, floating near the ceiling… carrying a sprig of Mistletoe.

"So… that's where you were…" Dylandy whispered before looking back to Tieria.

For a moment, the other man looked like he might panic and bolt. But then Tieria smiled ever so slightly, "I suppose it is tradition…"

"Now you're a Christmas expert." Lockon joked as he pushed off the floor, using Tieria to actually stop him…

Some what…

The action caused Erde to loose his footing, both men floating in the hall now, as Lockon gently placed a kiss to Tieria's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Tieria Erde." The Dynames pilot whispered once their kiss had broken.

With a blushing shy smile, Tieria nodded. "Merry Christmas, Lockon Stratos."

* * *

**おわり**

**Owari  
{[( END )]}**


End file.
